Audiovisual (A/V) systems used in amphitheaters or large conference rooms may be separate systems which can be assembled and disassembled for movement between one location and another. Typically these types of audiovisual systems include a large rear projection screen for viewing and an enclosure unit supporting the screen and for placing the projector in proper alignment for projection of the video images onto a mirror which then directs the images onto the screen.
The projectors used in such systems are typically large, heavy and cumbersome and require serious manhandling to manoeuvre them into the precise position needed to obtain proper projection of the video images onto the screen. They range in weight from 200 to 450 pounds and are mounted within the enclosure on a shelf or other type of immobile support. As a result, regular maintenance is time consuming and difficult as is the reinsertion process. There is a need therefore for a portable audiovisual system in which the projector can be easily loaded and inserted, ideally by a single person, and which also allows precise registration of the projector relative to the enclosure configuration regardless of maintenance or removal/insertion cycles.